Circle of Gods
" First there where nothing. But there was light... A friendly worm light... This worm and friendly light was the Mother... She was alone and sad about her beeing the only one out there... But the universe heared the wish... And when the night came there came a sensitive and gently shimmer at the horizon. This Shimmer were the Father... He went to the Mother and said: `It is fine. You are not alone anymore. I am here. And it will be WE forever` She began to smile." - so tells the old tale of the Kijumou, which only the old knew. Full of Love to each other the Father and the Mother procreated 4 children. First they became their Daugther /// who became the Goddess of Sleep and Recovery Their Second were the Son /// who became the God of Love and Rebirth His younger sister /// made the way of Life and Growth And their youngest son /// became the God of Discover and Protection Filled with the love of their parents and siblings the family decided to find a place they could call home. It was a hard and long journay. But as they saw the earth. So young and full of promises, they knew, it was worth every moment. The Famlie of god went down there to life and do their part for the world to grown and become what it could be. So it came they all worked together to create a whole new species of mortals creatures after themselfe to give a very own part to the earth to grow and life with it. But after some time the gods felt gulty for all the hard life their creatures had to fear and all the privation they had to go through in this hard world, full of big creatures. While the parent wnt pity and discused what to do, the children found interest in mating with the mortel. With the time every child had 15 children of their own. At that moment the Father said it had to stop. He wished his children to take more part of the mortals to not create more Demigods. The Mother approvingly to the Father took the opportunity to get children of ///, ///, /// and ///. And said " From this moment on, only thoose who collect the light of us will be able to become a Demigod. So they will be proofen to be worthy the burdon and the honour of our status." To make sure They would not try inventing any kind of plan to help the mortal Kijumou and go against the ban of their parents the siblings where seperated. Everyone of them would have to take care of a 150 days long phase of the year to let the nature do their work and help the Kijumou only within this time to life their life. As help to them they took their children with them. So it became each of the Demigod became responsible for a time persiod of 10 days. The Demigods were ------- Category:Gods __FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__